Berserker (Fate/apocalyptica) - Minotaur
|affiliation = Himself |gender = Male |hairc = Black |eyec = Red |likes = Human meat |dislikes = Mazes, getting lost |talent = Getting lost |enemy = Theseus |imagecol = Black}} Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant that was forcibly summoned during the Seventh Holy Grail War, becoming a "stray servant", possessing no Master and simply running rampart while under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Profile Identity Berserker's true identity is the feared Minotaur (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu), the half man half bull monster. The Minotaur was born after King Minos refused to kill the white bull, given to him by the sea god Poseidon, sacrificng his own bull instead, due to being enamored by the white bull's beauty. Due to his actions, Poseidon made King Minos' wife, Pasiphaë, fall in love with the white bull, and through the help of Daedalus, a hollow wooden cow was made, where she climbed and mated with the white bull. The child born was the Minotaur, raised and nursed by his mother Pasiphaë, but grew ferocious, and as an unnatural creation of a human woman and a beast, could only gain nourishment and sustenance from devouring human meat. The Minotaur was trapped in the labyrinth, a maze-like construct designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, after Minos recieved advice from the oracle of Delphi. However, a sacrifice would have to take place every seventh or ninth month, and seven youths and seven maidens would have to be sent into the labyrinth, drawn by lots, for the Minotaur to hunt down and devour, but if one would escape they would be freed, something that no one managed to do. On the third sacrifice, Theseus volunteered to slay the monster, and with the help of the Minotaur's own sister, Ariadne, succeeded in navigating the labyrinth, eventually slaying the beast using the sword of Aegeus, doing so by first cutting one of the monster's horns, and stabbing the heart of the beast. Appearance Keeping in truth with his identity, Berserker is a large half man half bull monster, possessing a large and muscular body, bulky with black fur, prominent on his arms, upperbody, and entire lower body below the waist. He possesses pale skin, human hands, and a human torso, complete with a prominent muscular build, as well as scars on his torso, in addition to scars on his head. His most distinct feature are his bull characteristics, possessing the legs of bull, everything below the waist being covered in fur, and elongated legs of a bull. His head is that of a bull, sharp fangs, with two prominent lower fangs visible outside of his mouth, a broken right horn, while his other horn remains, as well as blank eyes, an effect of its Mad Enhancement. It is infact nude, possessing no visible clothing on its body, its fur functioning as a sufficient replacement for it. In addition, it is a large monster, with a fully grown adult, at best, reaching its chest. Because of Berserker's very distinct appearance, it is easy for others to deduce his true identity. Personality It could be argued that Berserker's personality is very much the same, even under the Mad Enhancement, especially on the A Rank. The minotaur was always a ferocious monster, the moment it was born, it wouldn't be able of processing "human" nourishment, gaining sustenance only from devouring human meat, causing it grow much like a wild animal, even with its mother's presence, the minotaur couldn't grow and become an intelligent creature like a human, or even a beast. As an unnatural creation of human and beast, its mind was mangled, having very little sanity to begin with, identifying just about anything as its enemy, or meal. Even under the effects of Mad Enhancement, Berserker is barely any different. It is still feral, wild, uncontrollable, lacking morals, intelligent thinking, as if it's sole existence was only to destroy, kill, eat, rinse and repeat. The only times it could shown any signs of intelligence is as a hunter, using its senses to find its next meal, or when sensing danger that even it cannot oppose, forcing it to retreat. Remarkably, even then, it displays the ability to identify "weakness", having fought Theseus, it "learned" that the heart is a weakness, thus, it is incredibly adamant on protecting its chest, and subsequently, its heart as well, something that typically astonishes others that face the maddened beast. A part of being trapped in the labyrinth, Berserker is easily lost, lacking any sense of direction, the reason it was trapped in the labyrinth and never managed to escape for nearly 30 years. As such, Berserker can be easily avoided by thwarting it utilizing complex routes, causing it to lose its target easily, until it picks up its foe's scent. Berserker is shown to become easily frustrated and out of control even more when becoming lost, losing its way and its target's tracks, causing it to go even more mad, and thus its rage simply becomes greater. Role Fate/apocalyptica Abilities Feared as an unstoppable monster, Berserker lives up to the legend of the fearsome beast of the labyrinth. It is an unstoppable force that hunts down its target once its focus becomes solely on it. Relying on its animalistic senses and instinct in hunting down a target, it fighting style is less than impressive. Berserker possesses physical strength that can easily dwarf that of most Servants, crushing humans with ease and tearing them apart, the only thing more powerful than his fists being his jaw, meant to digest the entirety of a human, bones included. His skin is incredibly tough, the only known blade to ever harm him was the Sword of Aegeus used by the hero Theseus, and thus, only blades of legendary status are capable of harming the Berserker's flesh, and even then, the pain is nonexistent for the monster. A creature born from a woman and a beast, possessing an unnatural body, Berserker is far from being like any typical warrior, and while lacking the aspect of "bravery", "chivalry" that many warriors possessed, he does possess "instinct", the same one a beast has, allowing Berserker to identify danger and a power that would be greater than itself, like when confronted by a predator. However, unlike the instinct telling Berserker to flee, it tells him to fight, and also allows his senses to be on their peak for danger, his sight, hearing and smell, all contributing to his survivability in battle, and to gain an advantage. It is essentially Eye of the Mind (False), but unlike the more battle experienced warriors who possess this skill, Berserker's is much more based on his sheer senses. Much like an animal, Berserker has a very good sense on the environment, even with his poor sense of direction, he can utilize his senses amidst combat to avoid trickery or half-hearted feints, gaining an upperhand. Berserker is also nearly impossible to surprise with an attack, as his sense of smell allows him to track the movement of anyone for miles, including the scent of "metal" coming from weapons, or utilizing his hearing to hear footsteps, the rattling of metal armor, and the breathing of his foe. The sole exception, however, are purely magical attacks, as they possess no scent, and are usually with little sound to allow him to spot, thus are much more difficult to predict and avoid. Combat Noble Phantasm Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Berserker